Silent Lucidity
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Sam's pregnant with their second child. Prue's running wild takes its toll. Dean's stuck in the middle of it all. What else could go wrong? You just had to ask! Slash** AU
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Lucidity**

**A/N: The title is based off the Queensrÿche song. I love that song! So this takes place after "For This Broken Heart of Mine". Hope you enjoy this! And this is a slash story. Don't like, don't read. And this is set with Sam being pregnant with their second child.**

**P.S.: This story is dedicated to milael. If not for the idea, I would not be able to search my brain for the parts I needed for a sequel. This one's for you!**

It was early morning and Dean could hear Prudence running around already. He sighed and slowly opened his eyes. He glanced next to him to find Sam sleeping peacefully. He hadn't got much in the good nights sleep category. He was either dealing with morning sickness, having to pee, needing to fill his stomach because this baby liked to eat, or feeling it kick his bladder in an attempt to get some attention. Dean didn't think that Sam put up with this much when he was pregnant with Prue, but then again, that pregnancy hadn't been exactly perfect. He had almost lost them both when Sam got sick. He didn't want to feel that helpless ever again.

"De'?" Sam asked, opening his eyes and looking up at Dean. Dean smiled and pushed away some lose hairs of Sam's off his forehead. Sam pushed himself up slowly. "Want me to get her?"

"Nah. I'll go get her. You just go back to sleep." Dean said, running a hand down Sam's cheek. Sam closed his eyes under Dean's touch and smiled.

"Can't." Sam said. "If this baby is a boy, then it's going to be like his dad, and if it's a girl, then we're going to have to put bars on her window to keep her from going out at all hours of the night." Dean lightly laughed. He hooked a finger under Sam's chin and pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft and delicate. Dean acted that way all the time now. He didn't want to hurt Sam anymore than he already was.

"I'll be back in a minute." Dean said, throwing the covers off of himself and pulling on a pair of sweatpants. Sam silently nodded and laid back against his pillow. Dean took one last look at his love before opening their door and walking down the hallway. He stopped for the briefest moment outside the nursery that him and Sam had decorated for their newborn. The walls weren't pink or blue, they were a light green. Sam had made a comment about no clowns in the room, and Dean said no planes. So there were little angels that Sam had bought sitting on a shelf and teddy bears on the wallpaper. The angels seemed to bother Dean for some reason, but he shook his head and moved to Prue's room. He found her jumping on the bed, a stuffed puppy under her arm.

"Prudence Mary-Ann Ackles!" Dean said. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Dean moved into the room as Prue flopped down on her bed. The little girl just giggled. She had grown so much for only being about a year old. She didn't talk much, she preferred to run around the house. But Dean still loved his little girl with all his heart. "It's time to go to bed." Prue smiled and shook her head no. "Are you ever gonna talk? I know you can say Daddy and I bet that Uncle Casey has been teaching you some words."

Prue jumped off the bed and went to her bookcase. Dean sighed as she grabbed a white binder and set down by him. It was the wedding album. Ellen had made sure that she took pictures of everything, since it had taken them so long to get to this stage. Sam was in a white tux, holding some red roses while Dean was in a black one. Jared was one Sam's side, Casey on Dean's. There was a picture of John walking Sam down the aisle. There was a picture of Jo, Ash, Ellen, Bobby, and Dean standing together, all dressed up. Then there was one of Jared, John, and Sam. John and Jared were on either side of Sam and had their arms wrapped around the youngest of the clan. Dean went through the story again, telling Prue about each picture. She loved the one of Daddy Sam shoving a piece of cake in Daddy Dean's face. Dean laughed. He remembered making Sam lick it off and how John blushed and turned away. There was one picture of Jared after he caught Sam's roses. Dean remembered that later he had caught him and Casey making out behind where the reception was being held. Dean didn't interrupt them and went and told Sam. Sam was glad to see his brother falling in love.

He told all these stories to Prue, leaving out some details that shouldn't be heard by the ears of a young lady. Soon, the stories stopped and Dean fell asleep with his head resting against Prue's pink wall. The album was in his lap, opened to the page of his and Sam's first kiss as a married couple. Prue curled up next to Daddy Dean and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Aww, isn't that just sooooo cute? There is more to come. I'm just getting started with this story! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to take a moment to thank my sister, my best friend, the person who listens to all my crazy ideas that sometimes don't even make it to the paper Johanna8467. I love you Jojo! This story is for you! For all the things you do to help me.**

**Chapter 2**

Dean awoke later that morning. His neck was stiff from where he'd fell asleep against the wall. Prue was gone and the photo album had been replaced on her bookshelf. Dean slowly swung his legs off the bed and walked out of his daughters room. He walked back to his and Sam's room to find the bed empty. Sam wasn't in the bathroom either. Dean then made his way downstairs and found the love of his life placing a plate of cut up French toast and syrup in front their little angel. Dean's eyes were instantly drawn to the bump under Sam's shirt. He walked up to Sam and lovingly wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and placed a hand on the bump.

"Where were you all morning?" Sam asked. "I couldn't back to sleep because I didn't know what happened to you?"

"Are you still having nightmares?" Dean asked as he softly kissed Sam's neck. Sam lightly moaned, not loud enough for Prue to hear but loud enough for Dean. Dean smirked to himself and continued to kiss Sam's neck. He knew that this would break Sam and he'd find out what he needed to know. James Bond Sam was not.

"Yeah." Sam moaned. "It's like he's still here, watching me. Trying to take everything away from me." Tears formed in Sam's eyes because of his emotional state. He pushed away from Dean and quickly retreated to the living room. Dean looked over at Prue, who had a forkful of French toast frozen halfway between her mouth and her plate.

"Hey Squirt." Dean said, sitting down by his daughter. He knew that he needed to give Sam a little space. "What ya got good there?"

"Toast." Prue answered. Making progress. She was moving onto one word sentences now. Sooner or later, the little girl would be talking more than Sam and Dean would have to take up fishing or something. That's why he secretly hoped everyday that they would be getting a little boy this time.

"Wanna go with me to Uncle Jared's later?" Dean asked. "You can play with Sam and DJ while Jared, Casey, and me let Daddy Sam have a break." Prue nodded her head. "We can take a movie for you guys to watch? What do you want to take?"

"Finding Emo!" Prue yelled.

"Sweetie, it's Finding Nemo, but we'll take it either way. I'm gonna go talk to Daddy Sam now. You finish your breakfast." Dean roughed her hair up before moving into the living room. Sam was set on the edge of the couch, a hand wrapped around his stomach and the other one holding up his head. "Babe?" Dean asked, walking towards Sam.

"I don't feel so great." Sam said. Dean set down next to Sam and wrapped an arm around him.

"You're making yourself sick with worry." Dean said softly. "Jensen's in Richardson, sitting pretty in a breakfast nook while our parents feed him good 'ol fashioned Texan food." Dean smiled, but Sam just gave him a glance.

"I don't know De, I just have this strange feeling. As if the nightmares aren't bad enough, mixed with the puking and the constant kicking of the bladder. Now I'm starting to get these bad feelings all the time that I just can't shake." Dean pulled Sam closer to him and gently brushed his hair.

"Nothing's gonna get you, Prue, or little Joey." Dean said, touching Sam's stomach softly.

"Wait," Sam said. "How do you know it's not gonna be a Johanna...and when did we settle on using a form of Joseph anyway?"

"Well, between when you said that we couldn't name the baby Mick Jagger if it was a boy." Dean said. "Because you know that it's gonna be a boy."

"Keep dreaming De." Sam said. "You and I know that it'll probably be another little girl so that Dear Prudence can have someone to play with that won't be eating bugs."

"Sam and DJ won't eat bugs." Dean said. Sam smiled.

"I was talking about you." Sam said.

"Shut up Bitch." Dean said.

"Jerk." Sam laughed. Dean leaned in and kissed Sam then. When Dean pulled back, Sam was smiling. That was the best thing he'd seen all morning.

As I said before, I'm just getting started with this story! There is much more to come! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

While Dean and Prue left the house to give Sam some time to relax, someone was stepping off a plane in Kansas City. Returning to Kansas was something that he'd been planning for years. After getting his ankle bracelet off and being given the ok to leave Texas, Jensen Ackles bought a plan ticket to Kansas and didn't look back. The only people who knew that he had left were Donna and Alan Ackles, and Rufus Turner. Rufus met Jensen at the gate.

"Well, if it ain't the 'ol hound dog." Rufus said as Jensen walked out of the tunnel. Jensen smiled at him.

"Rufus, you old flea bag." Jensen said.

"Tool."

"Asshole." Rufus started laughing then gave his friend a hug. "So, how are things around good 'ol Lawrence?"

"How they've always been." Rufus said. Jensen smiled.

"That bad huh?" He asked as the two began to walk away from the gate. "So, how's my brother doing?"

"Daddy Dean's just fine." Rufus said. "Got himself a nice piece of tail and a little girl."

"He finally move on from Sammy?" Jensen asked. Rufus stopped.

"Not exactly." Rufus said. "Two months after you went to Wichita, Sammy and the whore tied the knot. They had a two month honeymoon and Sammy got pregnant with a little girl named Prudence Mary-Ann Ackles. But that's not the best part." Rufus added.

"Oh really? What is?" Jensen asked, realizing that any chance with Sam was gone now.

"That slut Jared Padalecki is the proud parent of a pair of cute twins." Rufus said. "Sam Michael and Dean James Novak. They call Dean DJ." Rufus said.

"Wait." Jensen said. "Novak...as in..."

"Casey? Yeah. Little fucker made out with Jared at Sammy and Dean's wedding, then not long after, they were married and Jared got himself knocked up." Rufus explained. Jensen nodded his head. He couldn't believe this. All this had happened in the year and a half he'd been gone. He had become a brother-in-law and an uncle all within that time and his brother hadn't even called to tell him.

"Well, I think it's time we change some of this stuff." Jensen said as Rufus led him out to his truck. Rufus stopped.

"You mean break up Beauty and the Beast or Cinderella and Prince Charming?" Rufus asked. Jensen nodded his head. "Count me in 'ol buddy." Jensen smiled wickedly at him.

Does anybody else have a bad feeling about Rufus and Jensen's plan? That's what I thought. If you want to find out more, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Prue and Sam set on the porch, drawing with chalk while DJ ran wild. Jared, Dean, and Casey set in plastic lawn chairs, watching the kids play. Dean knew that his Sammy needed a break from watching over Prue, so Dean knew that she would be able to burn her energy out with kids her own age. Casey laughed as DJ pulled his clothes off yet again and went running.

"Like uncle like nephew." Jared laughed. Dean glared at his brother-in-law.

"Shut up Jay." Dean hissed. "At least he's taking after the good side of the family."

"If he was taking after the good side of the family, he'd be taking after Sammy." Casey said, taking a sip of his Mike's Lemonade. Dean was just grateful it wasn't Zima. Thank God for small favors.

"You got me there." Dean said with a laugh. "Him and Big Foot over here may be brothers, but I think Sammy got all the good traits." Dean sipped his own drink. Jared was just sticking with apple juice.

"Don't forget that my mom is Sherri Padalecki and Sam's is Mary Winchester. There is a slight difference between the two." Jared said.

"But you both share genes with John Winchester." Casey said. "That alone can be enough to drive a man to drinkin'."

"I vouch for that." Dean said, raising his beer over his head in a mock toast, then downing about half of it. He didn't drink much alcohol at home because he knew that Sam couldn't have it and he felt bad. Dean looked down at his cell phone, which was resting between his thighs. He had been here for well over an hour and Sam hadn't called yelled. But Sam was tired and Dean didn't want him to overwork himself. They had already dealt with his Toxemia during his last pregnancy with Prue, he wasn't going to put his family through that ever again.

"Quit worrying about Sammy." Jared said. "I'm sure that little bro is just fine. He's probably got a hot date over." Jared laughed. Dean punched him in the arm, which caused Prue to look up at Dean.

"Sweetie?" Dean asked. Prue looked over at Jared, who was smiling and laughing.

"Hurt Uncle Jay?" Prue asked, slowly standing and stumbling over to her uncle. Jared picked her up and set her on his lap.

"I'm fine Sweetie." Jared said. "Daddy Dean and me just like to play."

"No hitting." Prue said, sliding down and going back to playing with her cousins.

"She's cute." Casey said. "And yet again, she must take after Sammy. You know her daddy isn't that sweet."

"Oh, bite me." Dean said.

"Sammy already beat me to it." Casey remarked. Dean glared at him. Jared began to laugh. That's when DJ, who was running wild, tripped and hit Prue, who fell backwards over the edge of the porch and went down the stairs.

Cliffhanger alert! Is Prue gonna be okay? Oh, and don't worry, I'm gonna be getting back to Sammy soon enough! Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So, how did my lil bro afford this house?" Jensen asked as he stared at the large building in front of him.

"He got a really, really good job." Rufus said. "And he married into money. You know as well as I do that Sam got tons of money after Mary's death."

"So Sammy didn't go to college?" Jensen asked, looking over at Rufus.

"He started, but then Dean knocked him up and he dropped out. Dean won't let him go back either. Said it's too much stress for him to be driving from Lawrence to Kansas City everyday just to attend classes." Rufus explained. Jensen was shocked about what he had just learned.

"That kid always dreamt of going to Stanford. He was going to get out of this shit hole town and make something of himself." Jensen explained. "That asshole of my brother screwed up his life so bad I don't know if he'll ever be able to fix it." Rufus nodded his head. They had parked the truck a ways back, so now he was leaning against a light pole, looking up at the second floor of the Ackles house.

"So, we just gonna ring the bell?" Rufus asked. Him and Jensen had worked out a bit of a plan on the way from Kansas City, but they hadn't exactly thought everything through.

"Nah." Jensen said, pulling out a crowbar from the bag at his feet. "I've been planning this day for awhile."

"We're not gonna hurt him, are we?" Rufus asked.

"Now why would I do that?" Jensen asked. "I love Sammy to much to hurt him. It's just we got to make sure my bro's not around."

"I told ya, he was headin' over to the Novak's before I came over to get ya. And that piece of shit Impala isn't here." With that, Jensen smacked Rufus in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"I don't care if you diss my bro, but don't diss the ride. She didn't do anything to you." Jensen said as he watched Rufus rub the back of his head. "'67 was the best year for her and she's having a hard enough time being the proud chariot to a dufus."

"Okay, okay. Pick up your balls and let's get to work." Rufus said, taking the crowbar from Jensen and moving up the front steps. Jensen grabbed the bag that was at his feet and followed Rufus.

Rufus went to work on the door. He jammed the crowbar in-between the door and the frame and pushed all his weight against it. He'd been keeping an eye on the Ackles for long enough that he knew Dean had bought a security system but had just never bothered to install the piece of electrical crap. So Rufus and Jensen took a breath of relief when there were no sirens. After the door popped open, Jensen placed a mask over his face to hide his identify from Sam. He wore all black and put on a Gene Simmons KISS mask while Rufus put on a Paul Stanley. The silently moved into the house. They found Sam asleep on the couch, his dog Bones asleep on the floor at his feet.

"Tie up the mutt." Jensen said. "I'll get Sammy." Rufus nodded and grabbed the back of Bones's collar. Sam turned in his sleep, which caused Jensen and Rufus to freeze. There was a blissful smile on his face.

"Mmmm, De." Sam whispered. Jensen looked over at Rufus, motioning for him to pull Bones out back. Once Rufus silently disappeared out the sliding glass door in the kitchen, Jensen went to work. He gently moved Sam so he could wrap a leather band around his wrists, binding them together. Then he slipped a black bandana over his eyes. He was about to place a gag in his mouth when Rufus came back in a little too loudly and Sam awoke.

"Wh..." Sam asked. "Was goin' on? De?" Sam asked sleepily. When he got no response, he began to panic. "Please don hurt me. I has no money here. Please, I beg you. I pregnant." Sam begged, his voice still caked in sleep. Jensen looked over at Rufus. He shrugged. Jensen had no choice then. He punched Sam, knocking him out. He placed the gag in Sam's mouth, then pulled up his mask.

"He's pregnant?" Jensen said in a loud whisper. Rufus shrugged. Jensen rolled his eyes and placed his mask back on his face. Carefully picking up Sam, who was lighter than Jensen expected, the two moved out of the house, forgetting to close the busted door.

Beginning to hate me yet? I love these cliffhangers and just remember, i still love you guys! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Prue!" Dean yelled as he jumped out of his seat. Prue was laying on the ground, a small cut on her head from where it had smacked the concrete. DJ and Sam stood on the edge of the porch, looking down at their cousin. DJ was crying.

"I...I didn't...I sorry!" He cried as Casey cradled his son next to him. Jared was jumping down the stairs, landing next to his niece.

"Prue." Jared said gently as he softly felt the back of her head. There was a goose egg there. She's probably have one hell of a concussion. "Dean, get your phone, call 911. Casey, take the boys over to Dad's." Jared said. Casey grabbed the hands of his sons and led them into the house. Before they knew it, Casey's car was pulling out of the driveway and down the road towards John Winchester's home. Dean grabbed his cell phone but was unable to pull himself away from his daughters side.

"Please, I need an ambulance at 1739 East 6th Street!" Dean yelled. "She's just a baby! Please hurry!" Dean begged. Dean placed the phone on speaker and went to hold his daughter, but Jared slapped his hand away.

"Don't." Jared said. "It would do her more good to leave her where she is." Dean's eyes watered more at the thought of not being able to hold his little girl. He looked up at Jared, who had his eyes closed to prevent himself from crying. Dean could hear the sirens in the distance. He could see Rufus Turner driving slowly by before picking up speed. He could hear older children laughing. But everything else seemed to blur around him. Sam was going to hate him for getting their daughter hurt. Hell, he was hating himself for getting his daughter hurt.

"I'm so sorry Sweetie." Dean whispered, pushing some of her hair away from the cut. She got Sam's hair color but Dean's eyes. They little green eyed, chestnut hair colored girl was one of the most important things in Dean's life right now. Soon, the ambulance was there and Dean got into the back of the ambulance with his daughter. He wrapped on of his hands around her's. This was going to be the longest trip of his life.

Is Prue gonna be okay? Is everything gonna work out? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dean was sitting in the waiting room, his head in his hands, tears threatening to explode from his eyes like storm clouds. Jared set in a seat across from him, watching his brother-in-laws slow descent into despair. He had tried calling Sam several times while they took the youngest Ackles back into the ER to be examined, but so far he couldn't be reached on his cell or home phone. Jared had talked to Casey. He had informed them that poor DJ wouldn't stop crying and he wasn't going to leave the poor kid scared at John's. So Casey would be there as soon as he could get DJ to calm down. Now they just set there, waiting for the doctor to come out.

"Dean." Jared said, watching Dean as he slowly raised his head. "If your going to start the blame game, you might as...as well blame me." Jared said as he started to cry. Dean reached out and grabbed Jared's hand. "I shoulda been watching DJ. I shoulda made sure he calmed down." Tears came pouring down Jared's face and Dean suddenly felt more like crap.

"It's not your fault Jay." Dean said. "I told Prue and Sam a couple times they were too close to the edge. It was just horrible luck, that's all. Everything's gonna be okay." He looked down at his phone again. Worry was slowly beginning to creep into his mind at all the possible reasons that Sam wasn't answering his phone. Now he was torn between leaving and making sure that his Sammy was okay and staying with his little princess. "I'm worried about Sammy."

"Why?" Jared asked, running a hand over his face to clear away the tears. "He hasn't gone into labor yet. He's only seven months."

"Seven and a half." Dean corrected. "And he got Toxemia and he passed out on the floor when no one was home. If it wasn't for you showing up when you did, he could've been there for hours and who knows what would happen."

Jared nodded. He would never forget walking into Sam and Dean's house and finding Sam on the floor. He didn't respond until he got him to the hospital and they learned that he had a stress endued disease called Toxemia. It was because of the Post Traumatic Stress that Sam was suffering from the hostage situation with Jensen. Jared and Dean had both been so scared for Sam when it happened. They both just prayed that it didn't happen again.

"Should I call John?" Dean asked. "Ask him to go check on Sam for me?"

"Give Sam awhile. I'm sure he's fine." Jared said. That's when a man in a white lab coat came out.

"Family of Prudence Ackles?" He asked. Jared and Dean both stood.

"I'm her dad." Dean said. "How is she doc?"

"Prudence has a concussion. To someone of an older age, it wouldn't be much of an inconvience. But to Prudence, it was major. She should make a full recovery with very limited problems." The doctor explained. Dean closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." He whispered. "Can we go back to see her?"

"I don't see why not." The doctor said. "We would like to keep her over night in order to make sure there are no problems."

"Thanks doc." Jared said. He smile and nodded. A nurse began to lead Dean and Jared back to where Prue was when someone spoke up.

"Dean." He said. Dean and Jared turned around to see one of Dean's friends, Sgt. Victor Hendrickson.

"Vic, hey." Dean said. "What are you doing here?" Victor sighed.

"We received a call about an hour ago from one of your neighbors." He said. "Dean...Sam's missing."

Dean just found out about his beloved Sammy. What's gonna happen next? Please, please, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sam was asleep on a full size bed. His arms and feet were tied to the boards at the head and foot of the bed. He still had the gag and bandana over his eyes. Jensen stood in the doorway, watching his chest move slowly up and down. He could clearly see the bump on his tummy. He couldn't believe that Sam, **his **Sammy, was pregnant again. All he had went through to make sure Dean stayed the hell away from him and now look what happened. Saying that Jensen was pissed was the biggest underestimate of the year.

Rufus stood in the kitchen, shoveling spoonfuls of ice cream into his mouth. He was watching Jensen as he stared at Sam. He knew that Jensen had always had a thing for the young ex-Winchester, but this was taking things a little too far. Rufus walked over to him while he continued to watch Sam.

"Okay, so we got the kid and we more than likely have feds on our tail. What are we gonna do now?" Rufus asked before he put another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Jensen looked back at him.

"We?" He asked.

"Yea." Rufus said through a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. "Who else?"

"There isn't going to be a 'we'." Jensen said. He turned fully to look at Rufus. He was out of his black outfit with the matching KISS mask and had moved on to a comfy red flannel shirt and ripped jeans. The shirt was baggy enough that Rufus couldn't understand why Jensen was smiling.

"What do you mean?" Rufus asked. Jensen remained silent as he cut Sam's ropes. Then he turned back to Rufus. Before he could react, Jensen had pulled a gun out from where it had rested against his lower back and fired. He hit Rufus in the shoulder. Rufus, who was in shock, dropped the bowl to the floor, the glass shattering on the tile floor. He soon fell to the ground, red mixing with the melting food. He watched as Jensen walked into Sam's room and gently picked him up. Then he walked to Rufus. He stared up at Jensen, who was carrying Sam in his arms, looking like he was the hero instead of the villain. Jensen just smiled at him.

"Sorry Bud, but from now on, I work alone." The last thing Rufus saw before blacking out was Jensen boot smashing into his face.

Jensen Ackles, so hot yet so violent. (Sorry real Jensen! We all still love you!) This is the first chapter out of three that I'm posting. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What?" Dean asked. "What do you mean Sam's missing?" Jared stood close to his brother-in-law, trying to hear what Victor had to say. Victor removed his hat and pointed over to a more private area of the waiting room.

"Maybe we should sit down." Victor said. Dean stood his ground.

"No." He said. "My daughter's back there right now, probably scared, because neither of her parents are there to hold her hand. Now I want you to tell me right now what. The. Hell. Is. The. Matter. With. Sam." Victor sighed and made a soft nod of his head.

"We got a call from a Mrs. Robinson, who said that there was some strange activity going on at your house. I know that Sam's pregnant, so I decided to check it out personally, as a friend to you and Sam and as someone concerned about the well being of Sam and you baby's health." Victor stopped for a brief moment. "When I got there, the door had been forced open. Bones was tied to a tree in the back yard, trying to chase after a squirrel he saw running up another tree. But Sam was no where in the house." Dean felt his knees give way. Jared wrapped a hand around his arm, holding him up while Victor grabbed a plastic chair and pulled it over. Jared helped Dean sit down.

"Please tell me this isn't happening." Dean whispered. Jared looked up at Victor.

"And you said this was about an hour ago?" Jared asked.

"Yeah." Victor said.

"Maybe he was having pains or something. You know, Braxton-Hicks contractions or something." Jared said.

"I already checked hospital records. He's not here." Victor said. "I even checked with his OBG/YN, Dr. Pam Barnes. She said she hasn't seen him since his appointment last week." Dean let out a small cry as he heard what Victor had to say.

"Do you have any idea who would want to hurt Sammy?" Jared asked. Victor's eyes lightened up, as if he remembered something.

"I forgot about this." He said, grabbing a folder that he had under his arm. He opened it up. "I just got this info from the Richardson Police Department a little bit ago. It seems that Mr. Jensen Ackles was released from house arrest about two weeks ago. Yesterday, he bought a plane ticket to Kansas City and hasn't been seen since." Victor explained. Jared and Dean exchanged looks.

"No." Dean whispered. "No!" He yelled. He jumped out of the chair. Jared grabbed Dean's arm. "I'm not gonna let that little mother fucker still something so special to me! He's gonna pay!"

"This is in the police hands now." Victor said. "Right now, you need to go to your little girl. Don't tell her what's happening to her daddy. Just tell her he's at home resting. I promise we'll do the best we can to make sure that we have him home before she's allowed to." Dean closed his eyes, knowing that Victor was right. Jared began to lead him back to where Prue was. They had a long day still ahead of them.

2/3. So, they have an idea of who took Sammy, but they still need all the clues to solve it. Go call Scooby and tell him and Shaggy we need their help! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Casey set on the couch in the Winchester home, holding DJ who was crying because of hurting his cousin. He didn't mean to do it and he kept saying he was sorry. John was sitting with Sam, who was silent. As much as they tried to get the youngest of the twins to talk, he wouldn't. He just kept staring at the ground. This had been the most traumatic thing they had ever seen in their lives.

"John, what am I supposed to do?" Casey asked. "DJ won't stop crying but I can't take them to the hospital with me and Jared's been there for awhile. I need to find out what's going on."

"I don't know." John said as he ran his fingers through Sam's hair. "I'm worried about Dean. He's been so stressed with taking care of Sam and now this."

"Dean wouldn't do anything stupid." Casey said. "Yeah, he is an idiot, but he has Prue and Sammy who depend on him, and their unborn child that will be here in the next month or two." Casey added. John nodded his head.

"Speaking of Sammy, he was supposed to come over today for lunch, but he never showed. I'm worried about him too." John said. Casey nodded his head. Everyone that knew Sam became worried about him during his pregnancy. Sam was fragile and if anything ever happened to him, a lot of people would be hurt. A lot of people would be broken because Sam was the peace keeper in the war of this life.

"I'm sure he's fine." Casey said. He was looking out the window when he heard the gunshot. He jumped out of his seat, almost knocking DJ to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" John asked as he moved Sam and stood up. Casey went to the door.

"Stay here." He said. "Watch DJ and Sam. I'll be right back." He stepped outside and saw Rufus Turner's truck flying down the road like a bat out of hell. He looked across the field in front of John's house to the cabin that set on the other side. He knew that the gunshot had come from there. He took off running across the field and made it to the cabin in perfect time. The front door was open as he entered.

"Rufus?" Casey asked. "Hey man it's Casey. You home?" Casey moved into the house. He saw stuff crashed over and smashed on the floor. He moved down the small hallway to the kitchen and found a horrifying sight.

3/3. What did he see? Anybody wanna find out? Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dean set by Prue's bed, staring at her. Jared had tried calling Casey again, to tell him about what happened to Sam, but he couldn't reach him. Jared was so worried about Sam that he thought he was going to puke. At least that's what Dean thought. Jared looked pale as he set at Prue's side. Dean took notice.

"Hey man, you okay?" Dean asked as he stared at Jared.

"Yeah. Why?" Jared said. "I super."

"No you're not." Dean said. "I've seen that look before. Sam got it when he was..." Dean stopped himself. "You're pregnant!"

"Shhh!" Jared said, getting up and shutting the door to Prue's room. "Announce it to the whole world why don't ya?"

"Why don't you want everyone...Casey doesn't know, does he?" Dean asked. Jared shook his head no.

"I just found out this morning. I was planning on telling him tonight over a romantic dinner. I was also planning to tell him that I'm quitting my job." Jared said. "I hate having to leave my family to go to Vancouver every year and Sam and DJ are too young to go with us. I never get to see them." Jared felt like crying again. He wasn't a baby, he was supposed to be strong, but his emotions were off the charts.

"Sorry man." Dean said. "Don't cry. Please don't cry Jay." Dean reached across Prue's bed and rubbed Jared's arm. Jared rubbed a hand across his face and looked out into the hallway. That's when he saw a familiar face.

"Casey!" Jared said, running to the door. Casey stopped just outside the door and turned around as Jared ran to him and wrapped his arms around Casey.

"Jay, you okay?" Casey asked.

"Cas, what's up?" Dean asked. He noticed the blood on Casey's clothes. "Oh my God, what happened to you?" Jared let go of Casey and stepped back to look at him.

"Are you okay?" Jared asked.

"I'm fine. It's not my blood." He said.

"Well, who's blood is it?" Dean asked. Casey sighed.

"Rufus Turner's." Casey said. "He was shot and left for dead. Shoulder wound." Jared looked over at Dean.

"Where is he?" Jared asked. Casey ran a hand through his hair as he thought.

"I think they were taking him into surgery." Casey said. "Yeah. They said that they needed to get him fixed up as soon as possible. Why?" Casey looked from Jared to Dean. They both looked worried and tired.

"He may know what happened to Sammy." Dean finally said. Casey raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Sammy?"

"Cas," Dean began. "Sammy's missing."

"What?" Casey asked.

"That's not the best part." Jared said. "Pretty boy Jensen Ackles is back in town." Casey's eyes narrowed as anger began to make his blood boil. He hated Jensen, hated him with a fiery passion. How dare he show his face around Lawrence after the problems he had caused Sam and Dean before.

"He won't hurt him, will he?" Casey asked. Dean and Jared looked at each other.

"We all know that Jensen's a few fries short of a Happy Meal." Dean said. "Let's just pray that for once the toy's a brain."

Haha, Mcdonalds joke. Who doesn't love those? You think Dean will be right about Jensen for once? Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Sam awoke, he found himself tied to a piece of wood. He was sitting on the ground in a pile of hay. The bandana that had been over his eyes was gone, but the gag was still in his mouth. He looked around to see that the room was dirty and smelled like wet animals. Sam knew he was in a barn. But what he didn't know is why he was here or how he had got there. He had a massive headache for some strange reason. But the only thing he was worried about was the baby. He began to thrash around, trying to get out so he could get to a hospital.

"Oh, it's sooooo good to see you awake." Someone said. Sam shivered at the sound of the voice. The person moved into view. "What, cat got your tongue?" He laughed as his hands came down and removed the gag from Sam's mouth, letting it hang around his neck.

"Jensen." Sam hissed. Jensen smiled at Sam. He set down in front of him and touched his cheek with the back of his hand. Sam pulled away as best as he could. "Dean's gonna be pissed when he finds out I'm gone."

"I wouldn't worry about him for awhile." Jensen said. "Seems that Dear Prudence took a fall down the stairs today and is going to be in the hospital for the rest of the night." Jensen pushed some hair away from Sam's forehead. "I missed you my love."

"I'm not your love." Sam said. Jensen smiled wickedly before grabbing a handful of Sam's longer than average hair. He pulled on it, yanking Sam's head back. Sam gasped as the air that he had been breathing was ripped from his lungs and he struggled to breath. "Please." He whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you my love." Jensen whispered as he kissed Sam's neck, feeling the rapid heartbeat against his lips. He moved away. "But if you insist on fighting me, then I will be forced to take action." He placed another kiss on Sam's neck. "Now, are you going to fight me anymore?" Sam shook his head no with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to do anything that would cause him to do harm to the unborn child. "Good." Jensen let go of Sam's hair, pushing his head forward. Sam's head snapped around.

"Just...just let me go. I...I won't tell anyone that you took me. I swear." Sam begged. Jensen, who had turned his back on Sam, was looking at him yet again. He moved a water bottle to Sam's lips. Sam, who was extremely thirsty, found it hard to resist the offered water.

"Now why would I do that?" Jensen asked as he held the water for Sam and watched him take greedy gulps of water. "Easy. You'll make yourself sick." Jensen pulled the water bottle back from Sam. Sam looked down at his belly. He could feel the baby kicking. It was hungry and it wasn't going to stop until Sam got some food. Sam cringed at the pains.

"Please." Sam said softly. "I need to go home. I need to take care of my baby." Jensen tossed the water bottle aside and laid his hands on Sam's stomach. He could feel the light kicks of the baby as it tried to force its mother to feed it.

"I can't wait for this little thing to be born." Jensen said. "As soon as it is born, we're dropping it off at a hospital and getting the hell out of dodge." Sam's eyes grew big at Jensen's idea.

"You can't!" Sam said. "It will need to stay with me and Dean!"

"You're never going to see Dean again." Jensen said. He grabbed a jacket off a bale of hay and headed towards the large sliding doors. He quickly turned around and replaced the gag in Sam's mouth. "So you don't go yelling for help while I'm gone. Like anyone would hear you anyway. We're in corn country now." Jensen quickly departed, leaving Sam alone with his tears.

Never fear! The fangirls are here! We're gonna save Sammy, aren't we girls? If you wanna help save Sammy, please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

By the time that Rufus was awake and allowed to have visitors, Ash and Jo had arrived at the hospital. They didn't know that Sam was missing and Dean wasn't going to tell them. Jared was going to tell John but begged him not to tell DJ and Sam. He agreed not to and they had an understanding. Casey, Jared, and Dean asked Jo and Ash to sit with Prue, who was still asleep because of the sedatives she was given. They moved to Rufus's room when some of mutual friends showed up. Casey decided to go talk to them while Jared and Dean talked to Rufus.

He was pale from blood loss, but he was awake. He was staring out the window when the boys walked in. He turned his head to look at them and fear crept into his eyes. He clutched the hand on his uninjured arm into a fist and took some of the blanket with it.

"Hi guys." Rufus said, praying that he sounded normal. Dean and Jared walked closer to the bed.

"Jensen did this to you, didn't he?" Dean said as he pointed at Rufus's wrapped up shoulder. Rufus looked at it.

"This? Nah, I was...I was loading one of my hunting guns and it...it went off." Rufus said, thinking of the first lie that came to mind. They might buy it because Rufus, his dad, and John Winchester use to go deer hunting all the time. Maybe they would buy it.

"We know that Jensen's back in town." Jared said. "Now, we're gonna ask again. Did Jensen do that to you?" Rufus closed his eyes for the briefest moment. He looked up at Jared and Dean.

"Yeah." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Did he take Sammy?" Dean asked, his voice becoming harsher as Rufus's became softer.

"Yeah." Rufus answered. Jared and Dean looked at each other. This was just great. That's when Casey knocked on the door and motioned for one of them to go out. Dean looked at Jared then moved to the door.

"Be careful." Dean whispered to Jared. Jared nodded his head and moved to stand right next to Rufus.

"So, where did he take my brother?" Jared asked. Rufus looked up at him. There were tears in his eyes as he stared at Jared, a friend that he had had for years.

"I'm so sorry Jared. Please forgive me!" Rufus begged.

"I didn't ask you to beg for mercy. I asked you where Jensen took my brother." He replied. His voice had become dark and angry, reminding Rufus of Batman when you pissed him off.

"I don't know." Rufus said. "I swear man."

"So, you don't?" Jared asked. Rufus shook his head no. "Well, I don't think that I really believe you." Jared pulled a pillow out from under Rufus's head and placed it over his face. Rufus began thrashing around, trying to get some air to his dying lungs. Jared wasn't letting up. "Where. Is. He!" He screamed to Rufus. Just then, Casey and Dean bust in.

"Jared!" Dean yelled, grabbing Jared by his arm and pulling him back. That caused him to drop the pillow to the floor.

"What the hell did you do to my brother? You little goat fucker!" Jared yelled at him. Rufus took a deep breath of air.

"I. Don't. Know!" He yelled at Jared. "The only place I can think of is that old farm that belonged to Mr. Hannigan. You know that he use to hang out there all the time!" Jared shrugged out of Dean's grasp and walked out of the room. After apologizing to Rufus, Casey and Dean followed Jared out.

"What the hell was that?" Casey asked. "I mean, you called the dude a 'goat fucker'." Jared looked down at the floor, then back up at the door.

"If that little fucker is lying, I'm gonna fuckin' kill him!" Jared hissed. Casey looked over at Dean. Jared began to walk away. Dean noticed and ran over to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked as he stood between Jared and the escape route. Jared, who stood about six inches taller than Dean, could've easily taken him out if he felt like it.

"I'm gonna go get my baby brother back." Jared said. Dean shook his head.

"No, you're not." Dean said.

"And why the hell not?" Jared asked.

"Because you're pregnant!" Dean yelled. Jared turned to look back at Casey, who stood there in shock.

"Casey." Jared said. Casey walked up to Jared, looking like he was going to punch him, but instead, he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. Dean smiled at them.

"When were you gonna tell me?" Casey asked.

"Tonight." Jared said. "I was gonna have Dad watch the boys and you and me were gonna have a nice dinner. But then Prue got hurt and now Sammy's missing." Jared's eyes began to fill with tears again. Casey reached up and wiped one away as it threatened to fall from his eyes.

"We're gonna find him, I promise." Casey said. Jared rested his forehead against Casey's as he began to cry. "I promise."

Aww, Kodak moment. So now Cas knows that Jared's gonna be a mommy again. What's gonna happen next? Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sam had fallen asleep again in the time it took Jensen to run his errands. He had tried to yell, but the gag prevented him from doing that. He had became so tired and weak since he had been taken, and it hadn't been long. He began to fear that Toxemia was beginning to set in again. If that was to happen and he didn't get medical attention soon, things would go south for him and the baby fast. But then Jensen wouldn't get what he wanted.

"I'm back." Jensen said as he slid open the door to the barn and went in. Sam slowly lifted up his head, his vision becoming blurry. Jensen moved and touched Sam's forehead. The touch wasn't as gentle as Dean's, but Sam soon found his eyes closing to the touch. "You're warm." Sam nodded his head slowly. Jensen removed the gag and pulled out a container of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. "I remembered that you loved ice cream. I got this for you." Jensen removed the lid from the container and fed a spoonful to Sam, who accepted it.

"Please." Sam begged softly. "I'm sick. You have to take me to a hospital."

"I wish I could Sammy, but I can't." Jensen said. "We're wanted now babe. If I took you to one, they'd take you away from me and lock me up. I'm sorry love." Jensen rubbed the side of Sam's cheek. Sam laid his head back against the wood beam and closed his eyes. "I'll bring you some pain killers. That should help take the ease off the pain." Jensen disappeared from view. Sam was too tired to see where he went. Jensen returned moments later with the pills and some water. Sam took both and settled into his bed of hay.

"Help." Sam whispered softly. Jensen heard but chose to ignore it. He set there watching as Sam fell back asleep. He knew Sam was in pain, he knew that Sam wouldn't last much longer in these conditions, but he also knew that his love for the man before him would make him do whatever he could to keep him. And if that meant denying Sam the simple fact of medical care, then so be it. He wasn't going to have Sam taken away from him again.

Wow! "Is this a Misery thing? Oh great it's a Misery thing?" Chuck The Prophet in season 4. I guess that it kinda goes with this. She wasn't willing to let him go until he wrote a story for her, unless you've seen the Robot Chicken verison. Sorry, babeling again. Yes I have a problem. Anyway, Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **The brief mention of the following lyrics are owned by the Beatles! Well, actually the Jackson's since Michael owned the masters! Anyway, it was wrote by the standard Lennon/McCartney stuff!

**Chapter 15**

After much arguing between Dean, Casey, and Jared, they were all assigned their roles. Jared and Dean were going to deal with Jensen while Casey set with Prue. As much as Dean knew that he couldn't leave his daughter, he also knew that Jensen was his brother and he couldn't let him just get away with everything he had been.

"Are you sure that you can't just let the cops handle this?" Casey asked as they stood outside of Prue's room. Jared stared at the little girl, so innocent, laying in that bed and he thought of his little brother. He didn't see Prue, he saw Sam. He shook his head no. "Then let me go instead." Casey pleaded.

"He's my brother." Jared said. "I have to find him. I have to see him with my own two eyes." Casey nodded his head. He pulled Jared closer to him, resting his head against Jared's.

"Promise me you'll be careful." He said softly.

"I promise." Jared said.

"I love you." Casey said as he kissed Jared. Jared felt the tears coming back again. When they finally broke away, Jared couldn't look at Casey for risk of crying.

"I love you too." He said. Just then, Dean came out of Prue's room. He looked from Jared to Casey, realizing that he had just interrupted something. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he looked at the two.

"You ready?" Dean asked as he looked over at Jared. Jared wiped at his eyes and nodded his head.

"Let's do this." He said. Casey stood in the hallway, watching until the two disappeared from view before he went into Prue's room. Not even a minute after he set down at Prue's side was he up again. He caught himself staring out the window at the parking lot below, watching as Dean's Impala pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the darkened road. Casey looked up at the sky. It was well past ten, which would make it dark, but a storm was starting to move in. He prayed that wasn't a sign of things to come as he set down by Prue again and ran his fingers through her chestnut colored hair.

There was an awkward silence in the car as Jared and Dean drove to the farmland of Lawrence. That's where they suspected Jensen to be hiding out. They had no proof, but Dean had a plan in order to keep Jensen there long enough to allow the cops to find them. But the silence was killing Dean. So he turned the radio on in an attempt to stop that, but the song that came on was just as worse as the silence.

"This is Mark Dawg and this is 105.9 Lzr FM, number one for yesterday's hits for today. We continue our weekend of tribute to the legends of rock and roll, the Beatles..."

_That boy took my love away._

_Oh, he'll regret it some day,_

_But this boy wants you back again._

Jared snapped off the radio. Dean's hand were wrapped around the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. The sounds of the Beatles song "This Boy" were the last things that they needed to hear. Jared looked over at Dean. There was a fire in his eyes, one that hadn't been seen in years. The last time Jared saw that much anger in Dean's eyes was before Dean and Sam became a couple. Even before they became one, Dean got pissed when someone said something wrong about Sam. This older kid had made fun of Sam because he had caught Sam and Mikey Olson behind the bleachers at the football field. He was talking about how he was going to make Sam's life a living hell, and Dean, who hadn't lived in Lawrence for that long, was offended by the kid and punched his lights out. Not even a few months later was when Sam and Dean kissed for the first time, right behind the bleachers on the football field.

"I know in the past I wasn't the nicest person to you." Jared said. Dean looked over at him and gave a laugh. "What?"

"Dude, in high school, you threatened to kill me all the time because I started dating Sammy. I was a senior, he was a freshmen. I thought that you thought it was some kind of hazing thing, but then I learned that you were willing to jump in front of a car if it meant saving Sammy. Hell, you did that once. Alexis Michel's was drunk and she almost pinned Sammy between the light pole and her daddy's Porsche. I'll never forget that." Dean said. Jared nodded his head.

"Yeah." He said softly. "Anyway, I just want to say that I'm glad you're my brother-in-law. I know that in high school we weren't exactly the best friends in the world, but you make Sammy happy and that's the only thing that matters." Dean nodded his head. They had a limited amount of time and they had to find Sam before things got any worse.

Is anything worse gonna happen? Well, your just gonna have to wait and see! I know, I'm evil! That's why my friend calls me Luci! Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

-1**Chapter 16**

Sam stared up at Jensen with glazed over eyes. Jensen tried to get him to focus on him, but Sam couldn't. He was weak and growing weaker with every minute that passed.

"Here." Jensen said, grabbing a handful of soggy French fries out of a McDonalds bag and holding them up. "You need to eat some more." Sam weakly nodded his head. Jensen fed him a couple fries before Sam turned his head away. The fries were making things worse. Jensen sighed and dropped them back in the bag. Sam's fever was rising higher. Jensen could tell my just touching his forehead. He was still set in front of Sam when he heard the door behind him open. He felt the cool air that came with a storm as it rushed into the room. Jensen stood, raising his hands above his head.

"You work fast." Dean said. Jensen turned to look at his younger twin. He smiled. He was still in front of Sam, so he couldn't see what was going on with him. "Too bad your brain is too slow." Sam heard Dean's voice and opened his eyes.

"De?" Sam asked softly, barely above a whisper. Jensen moved aside to reveal Sam. Dean stared at him, his mouth opened slightly.

"Sammy." He said. "What the fuck did he do to you?"

"Sick." Sam whispered. Dean went running for Sam only to feel Jensen's fist hitting his face. He landed hard on the ground. That's when Jared came in. Sam looked up at him.

"Sammy." He said. He went for him, but Jensen made a running tackle and hit Jared in the stomach. His eyes grew wide with shock as he clutched his stomach and fell to his knees. His vision began to blur as Dean stood up and realized what had just happened. Jared and his baby's life had just been put at risk.

"You asshole!" Dean yelled. He was about to hit Jensen when his brother walked over to Sam. Tilting Sam's head up, he placed a gun against his forehead. Sam stared up at Jensen, then let his eyes fall to Dean.

"If I can't have him, no one will!" Jensen yelled. Sam couldn't do anything since he was tied up, but even if he wasn't, he was still sick and there was no way he'd be able to wrestle the gun away from Jensen.

"Please," Dean said. "Jen." Jensen closed his eyes, trying to ignore his brother.

"You haven't called me Jen since we were kids." Jensen said. "Before mom...and dad..." Jensen dropped the gun to the ground and backed away from Sam. "You got everything that ever matters in the world. You got someone who loves you more than his own life, you got the most precious daughter in the world," Jensen stopped for a moment, walking to a wooden staircase that led to some boards. From there, you could access the area where the farmers were able to load the hay into the bar. Jensen climbed up to it. "All I ever got was brains and money. Nothing good ever comes out of money." He paused and looked down at Dean, who was staring up at his brother. You could hear sirens in the distance as blue and red flashing lights lit up the sky behind Jensen. He stood on the boards. "You know how many rich people kill themselves every year?"

"Jen." Dean said, stepping towards the steps. Jensen moved to stand on the ledge of the hey lift.

"Just consider me another number." He took another step off and fell backwards over the side.

"No!" Dean yelled as he ran up the stairs quickly. The light of the approaching cars spread over the land in front of the barn, revealing Jensen laying there. His eyes were closed and there was tons of blood, but Dean can see that his brother is still breathing. Then he remembered the boys downstairs.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, running down to where Sam and Jared were.

"Help...Jared." Sam said before Dean could even touch where he was tied up.

"I need to help you babe." Dean said.

"Help my brother." Sam said. Dean reluctantly went over to where Jared was.

"You okay?" Dean asked. He noticed that Jared was still clutching his stomach.

"Pain." Jared said. "Hurts bad." Dean moved Jared's hands and raised up his shirt. There was bruising where the baby would be. "Dean, how's Sammy?"

"He told me to come check on you." Dean said as he let Jared's shirt fall back into place. "You're gonna be okay." That's when paramedics ran in. Dean quickly moved over to Sam, untying him. "Can you walk?" He asked. Sam nodded. Dean gently removed his hand off of Sam's arm and moved ahead of him. But when he looked back, he got a surprise. Sam had fallen to his knees. Dean ran back as Sam was about to fall onto his side. "Sammy, what's wrong?" He asked. He wrapped his arms around Sam and clutched him close to him.

"The baby...it's coming." Sam said before his eyes rolled back in his head and he closed his eyes. Dean lightly shook Sam, trying to get him to wake up.

"Sam." Dean said. "Sam!" Dean said a little bit louder. Sam's eyes still remained closed. "Sammy!" He yelled. Dean touched the pulse point on Sam's neck and was happy when he felt a pulse. "Somebody help me!"

Is Sammy okay? How about Jared? What's going on with the poor families? Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

-1**A/N: The following lyrics belong to Queensrÿche and their amazing song "Silent Lucidity"! Ironic, I know! :-). Oh, and this may be a tissue warning for people who are real sensitive Sam girls. I love you all! Here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 17**

_Hush now don't you cry  
Wipe away the teardrop from your eye  
_

"How's my brother?" Jared asked as him and Dean rode back to the hospital in an ambulance. The paramedics had taken Sam from Dean's arms and rushed him out of the barn before anyone knew anything else. They were gone before Dean could get to him, so he was riding with Jared. He had called Casey and told him to meet him in the lobby. One of the cops said that they would get Dean's Chevy back to the hospital for him. But he didn't care about the car. Sam was hurt and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Jared, you need to calm down." Dean said. "You and your baby are in danger."

"What happened to Sammy?" Jared asked as he struggled against the ropes on the gurney that stopped him from rolling around the ambulance. He kept his eyes glued on Dean's as Dean motioned to one of the medics, who was getting a sedative ready for Jared. "Don't you dare touch me with that needle." Jared warned. "Please, what's going on with my brother Dean?" Dean sighed.

_You're lying safe in bed  
It was all a bad dream  
Spinning in your head_

Jared and Sam arrived at the hospital at the same time. When Dean saw Sam, he saw blood on the blanket that covered him. He gasped at the sight. Jared saw Sam since he had denied the sedative and was awake. He reached out a hand towards his brothers gurney. He couldn't reach him though. Dean was running behind the gurney's and saw what was happening. He felt a tear fall from his eyes.

"Sammy!" Jared yelled over to Sam. He had an oxygen mask over his lips and he didn't open his eyes. Once they entered the ER, Sam was wheeled toward the maternity ward, Jared towards the OR. "Please, I have to stay with my brother! Sammy!" Jared yelled as he tried to reach for Sam. Dean went running after Sam, but a male nurse stopped him.

"Dr. Barnes is going to be with him." He said. Dean looked over and saw Casey. The male nurse walked over to him. "Who is Jared's doctor?" He asked.

"Um...Andrew Gallagher." Casey said. The nurse nodded and quickly left.

_Your mind tricked you to feel the pain  
Of someone close to you leaving the game of life  
So here it is, another chance  
Wide awake you face the day  
Your dream is over..._

Pam pulled her black hair up in a pony tail and placed a surgical cap over it. She adjusted the mask over her face then went to scrub her hands. She walked into the room where Sam was laid on a table. She had received a call at home saying that the man she had just seen about a week ago was in need of an emergency C-section.

"Okay, get the EKG started on both the baby and Sam. We have to work quick or we'll lose them both." Pam said as she approached a table of surgical instruments. The nurse cut open Sam's shirt and placed little sticky pads on them and then attached them to a monitor. She looked up at it as the lights came on and the lines began to move.

_Or has it just begun?_

Dean was pacing the floor while Casey held his head in his hands. Prue had been released and was now sitting next to her Uncle Casey. She didn't understand what was going on with her Daddy Sam or her Uncle Jay. Dean ran his hands down his face then grabbed the hair on the back of his head as he paced. The sliding doors opened and familiar faces ran in. Ellen and Bobby Singer with John Winchester. They spotted Dean, Casey, and Prue sitting by themselves in the waiting room.

"What's going on?" John asked as they ran in. Dean looked up. Casey did too.

"Where's Sam and DJ?" Casey asked.

"They're with Jo and Ash." Ellen replied. "Now Dean, what's going on?"

"Jared's being taken into surgery to repair an injury that is causing him to bleed in onto his unborn baby."

_There's a place I like to hide  
A doorway that I run to in the night  
Relax child, you were there  
But only didn't realize it  
And you were scared_

"Clamp." Andrew said as he worked his way around the injury in Jared's body. "Sponge." The nurse to his left handed him all his instruments. "Come on Jared, just a little bit longer." Andrew whispered as he accepted a needle from the nurse and began to stitch up the wound.

_It's a place where you will learn  
To face your fears, retrace the tears  
And ride the whims of your mind_

"And Sammy?" John asked. Dean looked down at the floor and sighed. He looked over at Prue, who was sitting all alone. Casey had stood to join the group of adults.

"I don't want to say in front of her." Dean said, motioning over to Prue, who set with her stuffed teddy against her chest. "She doesn't know what's going on."

"Damn it Dean!" John said as he grabbed the front of Dean's shirt and pushed him against the wall where Prue couldn't see them. "What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. My. Son."

"The incident with Jensen pushed him into premature labor." Dean said. "He's bleeding a lot."

_Commanding in another world  
Suddenly you hear and see  
This magic new dimension_

"Dr. Barnes!" Someone yelled. The loud buzzer rang. Pam looked up briefly from her work. She looked back down as she carefully lifted a small baby out of Sam. She passed it off to another nurse to get cleaned up as she quickly began to get to work to fix where Sam was bleeding out.

_I will be watching over you  
I am gonna help you see it through  
I will protect you in the night  
I am smiling next to you_

Andrew came out of the OR and went straight to Casey. He found him standing with the other adults of the group. Ellen had left to take Prue to Ash and Jo's. She didn't need to be here. He had blood on the front of his scrub top, but there wasn't a whole lot. Not as much as he had expected.

"Andrew!" Casey said as he saw the doctor. Andrew walked over to them.

"How's my son?" John asked as he stared at Andrew. He smiled at John and Casey.

"He's going to be just fine. Him and the baby are going to survive." He said. Casey sighed and let out tears of joy. Dean approached Andrew.

"Have you heard anything about Pam Barnes patient?" Dean asked. Andrew looked over at him and shook his head no. Dean hung his head.

"I was asked to go assist in there." Andrew said. "If you'll excuse me." And as quick as he had arrived in the waiting room, he was gone, leaving Dean with no answers.

_If you open your mind for me  
You won't rely on open eyes to see  
The walls you built within  
Oh, come tumbling down  
And a new world will begin_

Andrew changed out his bloody scrubs into some clean ones and went to join Pam. As he entered the room, a nurse ran out to get another pint of blood. Pam was barking orders, telling someone to 'tube him'! Andrew fixed his mask and went to Pam's side, ready to help when needed. From the look on her face, he could see that this wasn't going to be an easy fight for her to win.

_Living twice at once you learn  
You're safe from pain in the dream domain  
A soul set free to fly  
A round trip journey in your head  
Master of illusion, can you realize  
Your dream's alive, you can be the guide but..._

Casey had left to go see Jared when Ellen came back. Bobby and John informed her on what had happened with Jared and she was thrilled that he was okay, but she saw how her nephew was acting. Her and Bobby also received word that Jensen was going to be okay, he did break quiet a few bones, but he was in the prison ward of the hospital and once he recovered, he would be sentenced to a mental facility in Texas and issued a restraining order, stating that he had to stay 100 yards away from Sam Ackles and his family at all times. Ellen had no idea what it was about.

"Aunt Ellen, Uncle Bobby...Jensen kidnapped Sam when I took Prue to the hospital because she fell down the stairs. He was holding him hostage at Mr. Hannigan old farm. He jumped out of the hay loft when I confronted him. It's all my fault." Dean cried. He wasn't crying just because of what happened with Jensen or Prue, but because his husband was slipping away from him. Ellen stood and hugged her nephew close to her.

"Shhh." She soothed. "Nothing's your fault. It's all going to be okay." Ellen said. She looked over at Bobby and John, her look telling them that she wasn't sure if she believed what she had just told him.

_I will be watching over you  
I am gonna help you see it through  
I will protect you in the night  
I am smiling next to you_

"Damn it!" Pam yelled as she touched the paddles to Sam's chest. It had been three minutes and he was not responding. She looked over at Andrew, who was standing over the baby they had just saved from Sam. A tear fell from Pam's right eye as she realized what had just happened. Sam had saved his baby. But at what price? She touched the paddles to Sam's chest one last time before looking over at one of the nurses. "Call it." She whispered.

_Silent lucidity_

"Time of death, twelve-thirty AM."

Would I be evil if I left it write there and didn't post the rest of the story? I mean, they do call me Luci, the daughter of Lucifer! Let me know what you think! Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Any word?" Casey asked. Jared was being tested for blood levels and junk. Dean shook his head no. That's when the doors to the west wing of the hospital opened up and Pam Barnes came walking out. Dean looked over at her.

This woman didn't look like the one that Dean remembered. The one he remembered wore Ramones T-shirts underneath her lab coat. The one he remembered smacked him on the ass and called him grumpy. Sam would be sitting on the table laughing at how red Dean's face got. This was not that woman. This woman held a surgical cap in her hands and had a mask hanging around her neck. This woman was covered in blood and had a sad look on her face. Dean stood and met her half-way.

"Pam." Dean said. "How's Sam? How's the baby?"

"The baby's just fine." Pam said. "For being born a month and half early, the little girl is going to be just fine." Pam said. By this time, Casey, John, Ellen, and Bobby were surrounding the doctor and Dean.

"And Sam?" John asked. "How's my son?" Pam sighed and wiped at her eyes. She had been doing this for years, but she had never enjoyed or got use to have to give this announcement to the family.

"Sam...he...I'm so sorry." She said. "Sam's..." Pam was cut off.

"Doctor Barnes!" Andrew yelled. Pam turned to him. "Wait!" He ran up to her and whispered in her ear. Her eyes grew big as she looked back at Dean.

"Um..." She said. She took off running behind Andrew. Dean and John followed, Ellen and Bobby walking fast. Pam ran into the room to find Sam breathing and his heart beating. "How did you..."

"I didn't." Andrew said. "The baby was crying, so I picked her up. She wouldn't stop crying then his heart started beating and he took a large breath of air." He looked back at the family that stood outside the door. "It seems that the baby he died for saved his life." Dean fell to his knees and started to cry. Ellen touched her nephew's shoulder and as she did, Dean intertwined his fingers so the palms were together and he looked up at the sky.

"Thank you." Dean whispered.

Yay! Sammy lives! Now is everything gonna be all right? Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Jared woke up two days later. He was a little drowsy, but he smiled when he saw Casey asleep by his side. He ran his hand over Casey's spiked jet black hair and was met with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Casey had his hand in his and was treating Jared with absolute care.

"Hey babe." Casey said when Jared first looked at him. "How ya feelin'?"

"Like I've been asleep forever." Jared said. "What happened?"

"They had to take you into surgery because when Jensen tackled you, you were injured and started to bleed into where the baby is. But not to worry, the little tyke is going to live to taste your cooking soon enough." Jared laughed.

"So, what happened to Jensen?" Jared asked. The last time he remembered seeing him was when the psycho had tackled him to the ground and almost killed his family.

"He jumped out of the hay loft." Casey said. "He broke several bones when he hit the ground, like his leg he broke at the knee. He was brought to the hospital where he was placed under ICU in the prison wing. After he's released from there, he's being sent back to Texas and we won't ever have to worry about him ever again." Casey said. Jared nodded his head, a special little sparkle in his eyes that shoed happiness.

"And Sammy? How is he?" Jared asked. Casey's smile fell. "He is okay, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Casey said. "Well, now he is."

"What happened to him?" Jared asked.

"He...um...he went into premature labor. The baby was coming and there was no way he could stop it. According to what Pam told us, his Toxemia reached high levels and was trying to push to baby out to save the mother. Pam said that when she preformed the C-section to safely remove the baby, Sam kept bleeding and wouldn't stop. He lost so much blood that his heart stopped and he was legally dead for five minutes." Casey explained. Jared's skin grew pale before his eyes.

"So...is he..." Jared asked.

"No." Casey said. "He's alive. See, it was a freak miracle thing. The baby, which is a girl by the way, kept crying. Andrew went in to help Pam and held the baby, trying to get her to quiet down. But she wouldn't. As she continued to cry, Sam's heart started to beat and he took a deep breath. He's been in a coma since then." Casey said. Jared closed his eyes and laid his head back against his pillow.

"Thank God." Jared said. "I don't know what anyone would've done if we would've lost him."

"Well, I think that someone was looking out for those kids. Could you imagine how messed up they'd be if Dean was left in charge of them?" Casey asked with a laugh. Jared smiled, his dimples showing.

"When can I see him?" Jared asked, anxious to see Sam with his own two eyes.

"Babe, you just woke up after life threatening surgery. You need to rest." Casey said, grabbing Jared's hand in his and lightly squeezing. Jared nodded his head and felt his eyes starting to fall closed. He was tired, but his need to see his brother outweighed the tired feeling. As much as he tried to fight it, he couldn't, and soon he was back asleep.

Yay! Jared is awake! Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

When Jared woke again, he demanded that Casey get a wheelchair and take him to Sam's room. On the way there, they walked past the nursey and saw Dean leaning against the glass, staring at a baby wrapped in a pink blanket in a warming bed. The nametag on the bed only said Baby Ackles, since Dean hadn't named her yet. He had told them that he had promised Sam that he could name the baby and he wasn't going to go back on his promise. Casey stopped the wheelchair next to Dean.

"Which one?" Jared asked, looking at through the glass wall at the future of America. Dean smiled and pointed to a baby in the middle of the room. "She's beautfiul." Jared said.

"Thanks." Dean said. "I have a feeling she's gonna take more after Sam than Prue did."

"How is she?" Jared asked.

"I had Aunt Ellen tell her last night that Daddy Sam was sick but she was now a big sister and everyone was going to be okay." Dean explained. "Aunt Ellen said that Prue was excited."

"That's good." Jared said. "Why aren't you with Sam?"

"They took him to get some labs done." Dean said. "God, I...I was so close to losing him, you know?" Dean said. "I don't think I could live without him. He's everything to me and I love him too much to let him go."

"I know." Jared said as he looked up at Dean. "You have any idea what Sammy's gonna name her?"

"We talked about a few things. I kept pushing Indiana, mainly because I just watched a whole Indiana Jones marathon on TV. John said that if Sam wanted to continue with the whole Beatles thing, he should name her Eleanor, you know, after Eleanor Rigby." Jared laughed. "But I was looking through a book of lyrics and found some names. Julia, Saide, Lucy, Michelle, Anna. I was ready to help him if he decided he actually wanted to find out the sex of the baby, but he said he wanted to be suprised."

"What if it was a boy?" Casey asked, butting his way into the conversation. "What would you name him?"

"I'm not sure." Dean said. "I kept praying for a boy, hoping that I'd have a little boy to follow me around all over the place, but I always knew it was going to be a girl. I'm not sure how I knew, but I just did."

"Daddy's know best." Casey said. Jared looked up at him.

"Can we head to Sam's room now?" Jared asked. Casey looked over at Dean, who nodded. They began walking down the hallway and Dean reached over and tossled Jared's hair as they made their way to Sam's room.

The sweet little girl, is she ever gonna get to meet her Daddy Sam? Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

He was being returned to his room when Casey, Dean, and Jared arrived. He looked pale and small, but he was breathing on his own. He hadn't woke up since the his and Dean's little girl was born. Dean set with him ever since, not leaving his side except when Sam was taken for testing or the doctors needed Dean to leave the room. Everytime, much to Ellen and Bobby's protest for lack of sleep and food, Dean found himself sitting in the nursery, holding the newest treasure in his life against his chest, feeling her tiny heart beat fighting his stronger one.

Once, Dean broke routine and ventured to the farthest side of the hospital. He asked the nurse for directions and he soon found himself in Jensen's room. Jensen was lying in the bed, staring up at the TV. His eye drifted over to his brother as he walked into the room.

"He lived." Dean said as he stood by his brothers bed. "And so did our baby. You're lucky."

"I'm goin' to hell, so it doesn't matter. Quit sugar coating everything Dean." Jensen said. "Tell me how much you hate me."

"I would like to say that I don't hate you, but Jen, you...you almost killed the most important person in my life. Sammy means more to me than my own life. How dare you, you selfish bastard! How dare you try to take that away from me!" Dean yelled. Jensen looked away from Dean. "Look at me." Jensen looked back at Dean.

"I never meant to hurt him!" Jensen yelled. "I realized how sick he was getting and I didn't know what to do! I was worried about him and I get that your pissed at me, I do, just...disown me already and let me die in peace."

"Oh, death would be too easy for you." Dean said. "I'm gonna make sure that you have to live with your mistake for the rest of your life. You'll never see your nieces again and you sure as hell will never EVER see Sammy again. You understand me?" Dean asked. Jensen looked over at him.

"Fuck you Dean." Jensen said. "Someday, I will have my way. When I do, you're gonna regret ever doubting me. Now get out." Jensen said. Dean quickly turned and left the room. He began to pace the halls and ended his visit with his brother by crushing his hand into the brick wall of the hospital. He slid down to the floor and started the cry as he cradled his busted up hand next to his chest. Jensen's words still haunted him as he stood and walked back to Sam's room. He put on his poker face and went to face teh rest of his family.

What do you think Jensen's plan is? Wanna find out? Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Two weeks after Jared awoke found him, Casey, and Dean sitting around Sam's bed. The baby was in Dean's arms as he looked from her to Sam. Prue, DJ, and Sam had become at home Ellen and Bobby's. When the Singer's went to visit the family in the hospital, they went to John and vis versa. Everyone went crazy over the unnamed baby, constantly wanting to hold her. Dean wasn't giving her up to anybody though. Prue hadn't seen her baby sister yet since Dean was waiting for Sam to wake up before she came in.

"Don't worry Dean." Jared said as he watched his little brothers sleeping form. "He's gonna wake up soon and the little one won't have to go her whole life being named "Baby Ackles". " Jared said. Casey gave a laugh because the joke was so stupid. Everyone was running on empty and they needed sleep and food. Dean wasn't leaving Sam or Baby Ackles until he was sure that they were both okay. He couldn't do that though until Sam was awake and staring at him with those hazel eyes of his.

"I'm not worried." Dean said, though his voice said otherwise. Jared smiled and looked over at Casey.

"Sure you're not." Casey said. His eyes drifted over to the precious little girl that Dean kept wrapped in his arms. He smiled and soon found his hand wrapped around Jared's. Their own would be here in the months to come. Casey made a silent vow that he would protect **his **Jared and **his **unborn child with his life. No one would be able to handle sitting this way again, especially John.

Aww, isn't that just sweet? Sammy should be waking up soon, hopefully. Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Sam yawned sleepily as he stretched out on the grassy hill where he had been dozing on and off for awhile. He looked up at the blue sky, which was spotted with fluffy white clouds and a soft glowing sun. The land was so peaceful and had made Sam tired as he walked it, trying to figure things out. The last thing he had remembered was being held by Dean in the barn. Instead of waking up there, he had woken up here. This place was beautiful though.

_Sammy._

The wind whispered his name. Sam set up and looked around. The wind sounded human, but not a voice he seemed to recognize. Sam continued to look when he heard it again.

_My dear, dear Sammy._

Sam stood when he saw a white light forming on the hill. It was shaped like a cocoon and soon transformed into the shape of a person. When the light disappeared, Sam saw the beautiful face of a woman. She had golden brown hair and hazel eyes. When she smiled at Sam, she had dimples that warmed Sam's heart. The bottom of her white gown flowed in the wind as she raised her hands out to Sam, palms up. Sam walked up to her, placing his hands in hers. She continued to smile at him, her skin glowing and tingling against Sam's.

"My son." She whispered. Sam's eyes widened as he learned who this was.

"Mom?" He asked. She nodded. He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her. Mary Winchester returned the hug to her son and stepped back, staring at him.

"You've grown up nicely." She said. "But I wish you would cut your hair." She said as she played with his long locks of chestnut hair.

"You sound like Dean now." Sam said. Mary laughed.

"That Dean is a lucky man." She said. Just then Sam's smile fell as he looked around the grassy hills and beautiful landscape.

"Am I...am I dead?" Sam asked. Mary looked at him with concern.

"No Sweetie. Why would you ask that?" She asked.

"Well, because you're...and I...and..." Sam felt tears on his cheeks before he even knew he was crying.

"This is a place your mind created to escape the pain." Mary said. "It's all in your head. But you need to go back now Sam. You can't stay here. Your family needs you."

"Mom..." Sam began.

"What is it Sammy?" Mary asked.

"Will...will I ever see you again?" Sam asked. Mary nodded her head.

"Yes, but I hope that it's not for a long, long time." She said. With that, she disappeared, leaving hundreds of butterflies in her exit. Sam stood in the middle of them, letting each one of them touch his skin. As they surrounded him, he could feel himself leaving the world he had been living in. But even as he left this slice of paradise, he knew that he was going to wake up in his heaven.

Yay Mary! Don't you just love her? Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

As Dean, Jared, Casey, John, and Baby Ackles continued to sit by Sam, a beautiful purple butterfly somehow found its way into the room. It landed on the head of Baby Ackles bed, slowly flapping its wings as it set there. It didn't seem scared of the humans in the room.

"That's cute." Casey said. Dean nodded as he watched the way the butterfly watched over his baby girl. The next thing he knew, it was flying over to Sam and landing on his nose. Dean laughed as he looked at the three other's in the room. But since his attention was towards them, he almost missed Sam's eyes starting to open as the butterfly disappeared from the room as quickly as it appeared.

"De'?" Sam asked sleepily. Dean quickly shot from his seat and was at Sam's side in no time. Jared, John, and Casey joined him.

"Hey babe." Dean said as he gently ran the back of his hand down Sam's cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you." Sam said. "How's the baby?" He asked with concern. He knew that he had gone into labor in the barn, but that was it. He didn't remember anything else.

"She's fine." Dean said. "Looks like you get to name another one." Sam smiled. Dean moved aside and Sam turned his head to look at the beautiful baby asleep in the little bed next to his.

"She's beautiful." Sam said. He looked up at Dean, their misty eyes meeting.

"What ya gonna name her son?" John asked. Sam looked back over at the little baby in the pink and white one piece with the matching pink hat. As much as he had thought about girl names, he really had expected a boy.

"Lucy." Sam said. "Lucy Hope Ackles." Sam said. Dean smiled and gently picked up his little girl.

"Welcome to the world Lucy." Dean said. Sam closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep with a smile on his face.

What do you think of the name? I liked it and so did some of my friends! Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The next day found Dean walking down the hallway, holding Prue's hand, while Jared and Casey followed, one holding DJ, the other holding Sam. They arrived in Sam's room to see him holding Lucy in his arms. It took Prue a moment to realize that little girl in her Daddy Sam's arms was her little sister. Dean let go of her hand and she slowly walked to the bed. It was set low enough that she could climb onto it without a problem.

"Prue, I'd like you to meet your little sister." Sam said as he carefully wrapped an arm around Prue and pulled her close so he was hugging her and still holding Lucy with two arms. "Prue, this is Lucy Hope Ackles."

"Sister?" Prue asked, looking up at Sam. Sam smiled and nodded his head. Prue looked at the little baby.

"What if she doesn't like her?" Dean asked Jared. Jared pointed back into the room and Dean watched what was happening. Prue was placing a light kiss on Lucy's forehead, right under her pink hat.

"I wuv you sister." Prue said. Sam looked up at Jared and Casey. They all smiled at the words and everyone knew then that everything was going to be all right.

Aww, that's just sooooo cute! I hope you liked that chapter! Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Sam and Lucy were released from the hospital a couple days later. Prue had grown up in the past days, and was making sure that she took care of Daddy Sam and her new sister. She would sit in the crib with her sister and watch her sleep while their daddies watched them from the doorway. Dean smiled at the sight and gently kissed Sam's cheek before going to answer the phone that had started to ring.

"Hello?" Dean asked.

"Dean, it's Ellen." His aunt said.

"Hey Aunt Ellen. What's new?" Dean asked.

"Dean, Bobby and me need to come over and talk to you. Is it okay?" Ellen asked. Dean raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what was going on, but he was sure that it was important if Ellen didn't feel like telling him over the phone.

"Um...sure." Dean said. "Is everything all right?"

"We'll just explain when we come over." Ellen said. With that, she hung up. Dean looked at the phone for a moment before setting it back down.

"What was that about?" Sam asked as he came down the stairs. Prue and Lucy were both out for the count, so they had some peaceful rest time.

"I'm not sure." Dean said. "Aunt Ellen and Uncle Bobby said they need to talk to me." Dean added. Sam looked at him weird.

"Huh." Sam said. "There must be something really wrong." Sam said. Dean nodded his head.

Ten minutes later found the Singer's knocking on the front door of the Ackles home. Sam greeted them at the door and let them in. Dean had been in the kitchen when they arrived. Sam led them into the living room and they set down on the couch when Dean came out.

"So, what's going on?" Dean asked. Ellen sighed.

"Dean, it's your brother." She said. Dean's eyes narrowed and he clentched his fists in rage.

"What about him?" Dean asked. He knew that Jensen had been released from the hospital before Sam and was sent to a prison in Texas. He didn't know where Ellen was going with this.

"Dean, Jensen's dead." Ellen said. Dean's hands loosened and he stared at Ellen.

"What?" Sam asked.

"He hung himself in his cell." Bobby said. Sam looked over at Dean, who just stared at Ellen and Bobby. He wasn't sure if he should be upset or happy about this. So he just stared at them. That's when Lucy started to cry.

"I'll get her." Sam said as he slowly made his way up the stairs. He stood for a moment when he got to the top. He was still a little dizzy from the time he had spent in the hospital, but he soon made his way to Lucy's room and held his daughter close. Sam heard Ellen and Bobby leave, so he made his way to the top of the stairs. Dean looked up at him, his eyes still as confused as he felt.

"It's over." Dean simply said. "It's all over." Sam nodded his head and looked at Lucy, the best thing that had came out of this whole mess.

So Jensen finally got what was coming to him. I think an eternity in hell won't make up for what he put the family through though. And for all Jensen girls, I am sorry, but he's too good of a villain and come on Jared dies in like most of his movies! Anyway, please review!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Sam had fallen asleep in Lucy's room, Dean on the couch. Dean had slept until noon. Lucy was better about sleeping through the night than Prue was. Sam joked that she had took all her energy out on him when he was carrying her around. So when Dean awoke, it wasn't because of Lucy or Prue, but because of someone knocking at the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Dean hissed as he made his way to the front door and opened it. "This better be damn..." Dean froze as he saw who was at the door.

"Hey." The woman said.

"Mom?" Dean asked. Donna Ackles smiled and nodded. It had been awhile since Dean had seen his mom and he was in shock.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course." Dean said, moving aside and allowing Donna into the room. She looked around at the elegant room.

"Wow." She said. "You and Sammy sure do know how to fix up a house, don't you?" She asked. Dean looked around. Sam was always saying that the house was dirty when it wasn't, so if he knew that they had guests and he hadn't clean the house, he would be afraid to show his face for weeks. "I heard that you're a daddy to two little girls."

"Prudence and Lucy." Dean said. "We call Prudence Prue." Donna nodded her head. "What are you doing here mom?"

"I left your father." Donna said. "It was before your bother...I'd been thinking about it for awhile. I'm moving up here so I can see my grandkids more often. I mean, what kind of grandparent would I be if I didn't spoil the tar out of them." Dean laughed.

"Do you want to see them?" Dean asked. Donna nodded her head. Dean went to Prue's room and found it empty. He ventured into Lucy's and found Prue sitting on the floor in front of the crib, staring up at it. "Hey Squirt." Dean said as he picked Prue up. "Do you want to meet your Grandma?" Prue nodded her head. Dean set her down and picked up Lucy. He carried her in his arms and Prue followed behind slowly. Donna smiled as she saw the two girls.

"They're beautiful." Donna said as she bent down and picked up Prue. The little girl giggled as Donna playfully tickled her tummy. She then looked around. "Where's Sammy?" She asked. That's when Dean realized that Sam wasn't in the house.

"Sam?" Dean called out. When he didn't receive an answer, he gently placed Lucy in Donna's arms and ran upstairs. He didn't find Sam up there. Coming back down and running into the kitchen, he found a note on the counter.

_De'_

_ Had some things I needed to take care of. Don't worry, I'll be home soon. Oh, by the way, your mom called. She said she may be stopping by. Hopefully you'll get this note before she gets there. If not, then ignore what I just told you. I love you De'._

_ 3 Sammy_

Dean set the note on the counter and began to wonder what Sam had to do, until he realized the date.

Where did Sammy go? Wanna find out? Review!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Sam set on the ground in the thick grass, staring at the stone in front of him. He placed some flowers in front of it as he began to talk. He hadn't been here in years, since he couldn't bring himself to actually see this place again.

"Hey Mom," Sam began. "I'd just like to thank you for your help back at the hospital. You'll never know what that meant to me. We had a little girl. Her name is Lucy Hope. She looks like you Mom. Well, from the pictures that Dad showed me. I don't remember you very much. Prue looks a bit like Dad, but mainly Dean. She got his eyes but my hair. Don't worry, I won't let her hair get out of control like you say mine is." Sam laughed to himself. "I just wish that Prue and Lucy could get to know their grandma, but Donna is supposed to be coming by and they'll get to meet her. I'll get to meet her. Dean doesn't talk about her much, but I know that there's nothing but love for his mom. It's just...I miss you Mom." Sam said as tears began to fall down his face. He heard the familiar roar of a classic engine as he stood and tried to pull himself together. Before he knew it, someone had his arms around Sam's waist and was pulling him close.

"Want to talk about it?" Dean asked as he turned Sam around. Sam shook his head no.

"Let's go home." Sam said. And the two walked to the Impala, hand and hand, ready to work on the life that they were heading to.

**.: THE END :.  
**

I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it. Please review it!


End file.
